Failure
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: What was Haymitch thinking when he rescued Katniss, but failed to retrieve Peeta? WARNING: minor Catching Fire spoilers


Failure

The hovercrafts were launched early in the morning. The lastest update is that Johanna and Finnick seperated Peeta and Katniss, which is both a good idea and a bad idea. Peeta met up with Chaff, but the two had the misfortune of running into that giant from District 2 named Brutus. Chaff died in the battle that innsued. Something in Peeta must have just snapped, because he lost it and launched his spear through Brutus's stomach. Peeta's not a violent person, but what do I care, I never liked those District 2 victors anyway. They're not needed in the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta are.

Plutarch and I board the last hovercraft, or as he calls it, the 'Rescue Craft'. I don't like the man. Just because he's helping us doesn't stop him from being absolute scum. Then again, people in general aren't my thing. Plurtarch recieves a call on his hovercraft moniter. I can't hear his calls because of his headphones, but whatever the heck it is, it can't be good. He presses the end button then turns to me with a exhasperated look on his face. "She's gonna do it! She gonna blow up the force-field!" he yells. He obviously doesn't know Katniss like I do. "Of couse she's gonna blow up the freakin' force-field! She's trying to finnish the job Beetee started." I shout. I'm in no mood for his stupidity right now.

He waves me off. "We have to get to them _now_, Haymitch." he tells me. I ignore him and look at the radar. Katniss and Peeta are on opposite sides of the arena, both half-conscious. We have to get to at least one of them right now, or the Capitol gets them both. Now I'd never admit it, but I love those kids really, really, _really _deep down. The boy is nicer than he should be, considering that witch who raised him. He almost never gets mad, even though I've tried to provoke him on several occasions. He's the son I never had. The girl is too much like me. We can communicate our thoughts without words. She's got fire, maybe too much for her own good. All I know is that if we don't get them together, the one we do get won't cooperate with us.

"We need them both, Plutarch." I tell him. He shakes his head sadly. "Let's get one then try to see if we can get the other, okay Haymitch?" I hesitate, but eventually I nod my head and turn my attention to the matter at hand. "Katniss first; she's closer." I announce. We fly over to her sector, just in time to see a blindingly bright light slowly creeping up from the edge of the arena. She blew it up, alright. Plutarch release the crane to pick Katniss, Finnick and Beetee up out of this nightmare. I hastily make my way to the radar to check on Peeta and Johanna. I see a hovercraft nearing them. But it's not a rebel hovercraft. It has the seal of Panem on it. It's a Capitol hovercraft. "Get them up here, NOW!" I scream. "What's wrong, Haymitch?" Plutarch asks. '_What do you think, genius?' _"A Capitol hovercraft is trying to pick up Peeta and Johanna! We need them for the rebellion!" Of course, I don't mention that I'd be completly torn up if the boy got taken.

"We can't, Haymitch! We need to get these guys to 13 now! We can't fight off a Capitol havercraft!" he argues. Without Peeta, Katniss will be a useless, depressed mental patient. Trust me, I've been there, and that's why I drink. "I'm not leaving without them!" I counter. He grips my shoulders. "Now Haymitch, do I have to get this hovercraft out by force, or will you let me do my job?" he asks through clenched teeth. I huff and think to myself, '_We'll rescue him soon enough.' _I step aside and let Plutarch steer the hovercraft out of the arena.

I look at the ones we did rescue. They're bruised, cut, unconscious. Nothing a trip to the infirmery won't fix. But when Katniss finds out we didn't get Peeta... She's gonna lose it on me. Her whole goal was to keep Peeta alive, and his was to keep her alive. I should feel happy that we got her out, right? Peeta is vital in the rebellion as well, but he's not the poor sucker who has to be labeled the 'Mockingjay'. So I did what was best, didn't I? But looking at Katniss' face, I know the answer now. I made a promise to myself on my first day with them, the day the boy knocked a glass out of my hand and the girl drove a knife between my fingers. I promised that I would keep them alive and safe, no matter what. I know now that tonight, I failed them both.

**Tada! I hope I captured Haymitch correctly. He's one of my favorite characters, and he really does love Peeta and Katniss (though he'd never admit it)**


End file.
